


Sexual? No, You Misheard Me. I Said Pretzels.

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Acephobia, Asexual America (hetalia), He's very sexnormative, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, I don't know if that's the right tag since England's just kinda confused about it, M/M, Nationverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Arthur's boyfriend was never DTF. And Arthur wasn't bothered by it. He was just confused.Alternate Summary: The one in which Arthur is absolutely clueless andverysexnormative.





	Sexual? No, You Misheard Me. I Said Pretzels.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ace, so please correct me if I got anything wrong! I do know that there are other types of aces, but I wrote Alfred as a sex-repulsed one. I researched a few accounts from people who are sex-repulsed aces, but I still could've made mistakes. If I did, please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy!

Arthur wouldn’t say that he was confused. After all, some people were just prudes. But he hadn’t thought Alfred to be like that. After all, he was physically 19. That was an age where Alfred should’ve been the one initiating anything sexual. But Alfred never did. And when Arthur brought it up, Alfred either left the room or just said that he wasn’t feeling well. Of course, Arthur didn’t want to pressure Alfred into anything that he wasn’t ready for. But Arthur just found it all a little bit strange. And as any insecure person would, Arthur assumed that it was because Alfred had fallen out of love with him. Or maybe Alfred had never loved him in the first place. The thought just got him down. And he wanted to have an open conversation about it with Alfred, but he just couldn’t. He cursed his pride over and over again for getting in the way.

Arthur understood that he wasn’t exactly conventionally attractive, but Alfred enjoyed kissing, cuddling, and holding him. And Arthur was physically only a few years older than Alfred, so it couldn’t be that Arthur wasn’t youthful enough. Arthur just cursed the fact that he had no idea what was going on in Alfred’s head. Was he just straight and lying to spare Arthur’s feelings? Was he just shy? There were so many questions swirling around Arthur’s brain that he might never know the answers to.

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Hey, babe!” Alfred shouted up the stairs, arriving home.

“Hello, love,” Arthur went as quickly as he could downstairs, to greet Alfred at the door.

And as Alfred always did, he left kisses all over Arthur’s face, grinning from ear to ear.

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

The rest of the day went just as usual for the pair. Normal closeness. They watched a movie, and Arthur noticed that Alfred did awkwardly excuse himself from the room when a more heated moment started between the main couple.

Arthur just assumed that Alfred was being a prude who locked himself in the bathroom like he always did. But when Arthur peeked into the other room, he noticed that Alfred was sitting at the table, rubbing his temples, his frame hunched in what looked like quite an uncomfortable way. Arthur was worried to bother him, but after a few seconds of standing in the doorway, just watching Alfred, worry evident on his face, Alfred glanced over and noticed him.

Alfred just sighed. “It’s okay if you wanna dump me.”

“Alfred, love, you haven’t even said anything! I just saw you sitting here.” Arthur lifted his hands in a signal of blamelessness.

“Yeah, but I know that you need someone who’s gonna, well,” Alfred awkwardly paused, pulling at his collar, “satisfy you. Which I don’t. And I’m probably not ever going to.”

“Alfred, you’ve gotten me confused. Wasn’t this all because you’ve fallen out of love with me?” Arthur was tired in the first place. He wasn’t really sure what to make of the conversation.

Alfred looked like he was on the verge of bursting into a fit of laughter. “Arthur, I didn’t fall out of love with you. I’m just not sexually attracted to you.”

“Damn it! Have I aged that poorly?”

“Arthur, I was never sexually attracted to you! I’ve never been sexually attracted to anyone! And even the thought of doing stuff like _that_ is just really nasty to me.”

Arthur was sure that he’d heard a term that meant that. He wracked his brain, trying for a few minutes to think of it. “Oh. You’re asexual, Alfred!” He knew that there was another part to it. “Sex-repulsed asexual,” Arthur said, after a few seconds of thinking. Arthur felt proud to have recognized it. That would definitely make Alfred feel less alone.

“Yeah. No shit, Sherlock.”

“Wait, you already knew?” Arthur asked.

“Well, I mean, yeah. Arthur, it’s _my_ identity. I’ve known this whole time. I just don’t really like talking about it.” Alfred averted eye contact for a moment.

“Oh.” Arthur hadn’t meant to make Alfred uncomfortable.

“So, you wanna stay with me?”

“Yes. Do you want to stay with me?”

“Hell yeah. You wanna go turn on a movie that’s not just a shitty porno?” Alfred let out a loud laugh, then leaned over and kissed Arthur’s cheek.

Arthur held back laughter. “Sure, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, consider leaving kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
